


With Words

by MaraMoon



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMoon/pseuds/MaraMoon
Summary: Love can create a relationship without much need for conversations, but assumptions can grow in the absence of words, and assumptions can lead to painful misunderstandings. When Sakura and Syaoran finally move in together, having been accustomed to a long distance relationship with little to expect, relying only on past promises might not be enough.





	1. Together

“You’re leaving already?” Syaoran yells out as he quickly pulls his shirt over his head. He tossed it into the hamper beside him, and put his shower on hold to see off his beloved girlfriend before she left for the evening. He found her in front of the standing mirror right before their front door, stepping into sleek black stilettoes, staggering as she attempted to pose. He swiftly stood himself closely behind her in time for her to wobble into his embrace. He kissed her bare neck just within the cut of her velvety black dress. “If you can wait a little bit, I can drop you off on my way.”

“Oh, thank you, Syaoran, but my coworkers, they’re already on their way,” she squeaked out, her voice caught in her shy disposition during intimate moments. The intimacy was new to her; there had not been many romantic experiences for her to become familiar, and she had spent her first year dating Syaoran living an ocean apart from him. Still, she hoped her timid nature in this moment was not confused for rejection, so she simply leaned back into his hug, taking advantage of his seemingly unlimited capacity for initiating affection. Finally, there were no barriers to keep them from a single touch, but being without the touches was all she knew, even in her life before dating him, and being given a privilege without knowing the feeling of wanting it made her feel as though she’d received a gift she could not fully appreciate.

“Sakura,” he held her elbows and turned her around while stepping back to look her from head to toe. He did not say a word afterwards, but his eyes made contact with hers in a way that told her exactly what he wanted. They had always felt between them a relationship where they required few words to understand each other. Exchanging conversation was a sprinkle of color to their interactions, but their love did not seem to depend on it. She let him know with the closing of her own eyes, she wanted the same as he did, and put both her hands in his to squeeze away her insecurities and take her own step forward.

His lips could sense her hesitation, but his understanding of her character allowed him to view her reaction as nothing less than adorable. He met her enthusiasm with a sweet kiss, and they shared a quiet moment melting into the comfort of intimacy based in genuine love and affection. Soon, it progressed into a more passionate moment with less regard for their own comfort and somewhat desperation to satisfy a lustful hunger that had accumulated in the year they had lived apart. When Sakura felt herself being lowered down to the floor, the rapid beating of her heart nearly frightened her, and her mind suddenly reminded her that she was running short of time. She had an entire apology ready in her mind, but all that came out of her mouth was a squeaky voice that said, “Syaoran, not now!”

Thankfully, he found her reaction cute, and chuckled lightly as he moved his mouth away from hers to settle in her neck. He enjoyed their position as long as he could before she again squeaked out that she would be late. Though deciding to hide his disappointment, he couldn’t help but sigh, secretly hoping to playfully incite a tiny bit of guilt in the woman who would care enough to be sensitive to his feelings. He chuckled again as she reacted the way he had hoped, suddenly hugging him tighter and whispering, “I-it’s not that I don’t want to ... I’ll be back later tonight, so ...”

“I know,” he gave her a final peck on the lips as he lifted her back up to her feet. “I figured you’re always late anyway, no one would care if we took advantage of that extra time to enjoy ourselves, right?”

“I’m not always late!” she retorted, but the embarrassment on her face seemed to acknowledge his words as true, so she picked up her phone on the table near the door and without looking up, mumbled, “At least not late enough to have time to do that ...”

“Sorry, I can’t help myself now that I can finally hold you in my arms,” he said, and with another kiss, another tight embrace, and the small spark of annoyance she felt was instantly gone. He looked at her with his usual smile, the naughty smile of a boy entertained by the recipient of his playful pranks, and she felt frustrated the thought she had at that moment was that he was cute. Yet she let herself succumb to her own feelings, letting her affection overcome her pride. After all, he only seemed to act this way around her, and that made her feel special.

“It’s not enough that we live together now, and sleep in the same bed?” Sakura made an attempt to tease him back, but it only inspired more teasing from him.

“Not when all we do is sleep,” he teased back, excited to have his line already set up for him to say.

“I-I thought you said it was okay that I ... take it slow,” she returned to simply feeling embarrassed, and when she saw him laugh at her again, she turned to walk towards the door, but before she reached it, his arms pulled her back into his hold. Recently, since moving in together, their interactions repeated a cycle of playful teasing, and from the confidence they had in the understanding of each other’s character, along with a bond built from years of friendship and comradery during tougher times, they trusted the other to still be sensitive enough of feelings, and behind the potentially endless sessions of harmful jabs, they were glad to have each other.

“I’ll see you later tonight,” he said and she nodded shyly as she stepped out the door, waving awkwardly at him before the door completely closed.

 


	2. Gossip

Sakura Kinomoto gulps down another large sip of her brightly colored cocktail, hoping to remedy the embarrassment currently overwhelming her from the current conversation. By immersing herself in drinking, maybe she could successfully ignore the women in front of her, or by becoming drunk enough, maybe she could be numb to her discomfort. Fortunately for her, the female coworkers cared little of her side of the conversation at this point, as the accumulated alcohol consumption had allowed their own spiraling thoughts to now substitute for reality. 

“I don’t believe it! There’s no way, no way, no way,” one woman sitting across from her scoffed as she flipped back her blonde curls, “like, you guys only fucked twice? Like twice? No fuckin’ way it’s only been twice.”

“What about like, quick blows, in the car, or like, in the office?” the dark-haired woman sitting next to her stared straight into Sakura’s eyes and flailed her hands to express her question using a gesture to her mouth. Sakura averted her eyes, choosing to focus on emptying the glass in front of her. The blonde woman began to laugh, so the dark-haired woman snickered along with her friend. 

“Shut up, seriously,” after twirling her blonde curls, she abruptly ceased her laughter, and took a sip of her drink and seemed to have more to say, “like, your boyfriend, when he visited our company branch, was the most handsome, like just heat that set everyone on fire!” 

“No, no, what she meant to say was wet, like literally, everyone’s damn underwear just soaked, but like, hello, he was just so damn fine!” the dark-haired woman emphasized, slapping the table, and then picking up her drink after noticing it beside her hand, gulping down the remaining liquid in the glass. When she lazily dropped her hand and the large glass back on the table, she scrunched her eyes at Sakura and said, “Are you even doin’ it right? Like, don’t you feel sorry for him?” “You’re so right,” her friend added in between her sips, while jerking her head up and down in firm agreement. Sakura could feel the effects of the alcohol begin to flood through her system, striking first at her head, and she put her head down on folded arms to attempt to relieve the dizziness. “You are so right, just look at her.”

“Sakura, I think our ride is here,” Tomoyo chimed in as she returned to from making her rounds of greeting her other colleagues at the other tables in the restaurant in preparation to leave, softly placing a hand on Sakura’s back as she returned to her seat beside her. She realized her long absence had led to an unpleasant situation, and immediately regretted leaving Sakura to sit alone, wishing she had instead pulled her along, despite how many introductions she would have had to make. Tomoyo faced the other two drunk women at the table. “I’ll be taking Sakura home now. Have a good night, ladies.”

“... yeah, yeah, leave us here with these other guys while you go home to a fuckin’ prince,” the blonde-haired woman simply resumed speaking out about her string of strong opinions, continuing with evidentiary gossip, leaning heavily on the support of her friend beside her. Even a few steps away from the table, she could hear the women’s loud gossiping. “... all thinkin’ they’re hot shit, those secretaries ... they got his attention, like, because he fuckin’ sees them every time he walks into his fuckin’ office.”

“Yeah ... those bitches who got a taste of him ... don’t even know how lucky they are,” the other woman said, adding her support in her rant, rolling out slurred claims between quick sips of her drink. 

“I think maybe it’s time to put the drinks down,” another voice said, placing a gentle hand under the two women’s drinks, slowly pulling the glasses away from their grip. Immersed in their excited rave over which of their friends had slept with their bosses, they turned towards each other and became blissfully isolated in their own exchange of gossip, while a third woman smiled apologetically at Tomoyo as the pair made their way towards the exit. Tomoyo struggled to determine the best way to lead Sakura outside, eventually resorting to ducking under Sakura’s arm and supporting her body with her own while walking out to bench outside. 

“Are you okay?” Tomoyo asked. After setting her down on her side, head on her lap, Tomoyo took out a water bottle from her bag and held it within Sakura’s reach. Sakura nodded but seemed to pay no attention to the bottle. Tomoyo placed an arm around her backside, and she realized Sakura’s vision and concentration had become significantly affected. She opened the bottle and held the mouth of the bottle right at her lips, to which she responded by leaning forward slightly, and Tomoyo guided the bottle to ensure the water entered her mouth.

“... sorry,” Sakura whimpered, after a few sips of water. Tomoyo used the arm around her to gently squeeze her in a partial hug.

“Don’t worry, Eriol is coming to pick us up, so you’ll be home soon,” Tomoyo was quick to put the water bottle back on her mouth, hoping to have her hydrate as much as possible. 

“Deffinly drunk ... maybe wun ‘member anything in the morgin,” Sakura joked, in attempt to hide the emotions still stirring up inside her, but as a long time childhood friend accustomed to Sakura’s tendency to wear her emotions on her face, Tomoyo noticed fear and anxiety brewing.

“Those two girls love to spread ridiculous rumors,” Tomoyo placed the bottle on the floor beside her foot and draped her other arm over the front of her body, both arms now warmly enveloping Sakura in a hug. “What are you thinking?”

Sakura began with a heavy sigh, and releasing a slur of words with long breaths, while letting small burps escape in between, but eventually Tomoyo made out clearer words, “... so I heard those ... rumors about Syaorn’ before, but I ... I never thought, like ... I was always just happy to have ‘im in life, you know? Why ... didn’t I think more of ... like the ... what’s it ... the ... sexy part of our ... relationship ... ugh, my head ...”

“Sakura, listen to me,” Tomoyo pulled her closer in her arms and leaned her head to hover over hers and make eye contact, hoping to somehow convey empathy and encouragement through her eyes, “no one else knows how much you and Syaoran have endured, and only you two understand the bond you have. Long distance, busy careers, family obligations, so many obstacles, and yet, you’re still together, still in love. That’s all that matters.”

“B-but, ’moyo,” Sakura interjected, “okay, so, like ... living in differ’nt countries, right? ... I dun’ have to worry, right? Like, about ... satisfying him, but ... now ... sleeping in the same bed ... I don’t know ... I don’t have ... what to offer, and like, he’s done all crazy ... office sex ... adventures with models!”

“Please, don’t compare yourself to them, Sakura. You are beautiful inside and out, and because of that, he chose you,” Tomoyo expressed adamantly, “You’re the one Syaoran loves more than anyone.”

“Yeah, but it’s been months ... and no office sex! Like ... what if he ... like, now he’ll know me ... and regret ...” Sakura whined, falling into Tomoyo’s lap, complaints falling out of her mouth in slurs. “Ugh ... why’s this bothering me ... Tomoyo ... why’s the sky so ... so fluffy ... and blurry?”

“We have been friends since before we even knew about boys, and I still enjoy every moment I spend with you, so I’m sure he feels the same,” Tomoyo embraced the drunk girl in her lap, and she could see a slight smile on her face. She noticed a familiar car slowing to a stop across from them, and began lifting Sakura into a more upright position. “Besides, I’m sure if you were sober, you’d have no doubt that Syaoran would love you no matter what. Let’s go, our ride is here.”

“Love me ... no matter what? Even if ‘m bad ... at the ... at the sex?” Sakura asked, leaning heavily on her friend, then feeling another arm push her body up from the other side. She looked over to find Eriol swiftly putting his arms behind her back and knees, and felt herself being lifted up and carried towards a car.

“Sorry to interrupt your girl talk,” Eriol chuckled right away at the thought of Syaoran’s reaction to seeing his girlfriend this inebriated, and then to the thought of him being on the other end of this conversation, “but later I would love to hear why Sakura seems to come to the conclusion that she’s somehow ... poorly equipped.”

“Secretary gossip, you’ve heard it before,” Tomoyo brushed the topic aside as she opened the car door, allowing Eriol to carefully maneuver Sakura inside and sit her up in the backseat. 

“Ah, yes, the most reliable of sources,” Eriol said, stretching the seatbelt over Sakura’s body in one hand while keeping her head propped with the other hand. “I’m sure the two lovebirds will have a wonderful pillow talk about it.”

“When you put it that way, maybe it would be better to take her home with us,” Tomoyo closed the door and walked to the door on the other side, the same side Eriol was standing to return to the driver’s seat. She turned to face Eriol, whose expression seemed to question her suggestion. She knew she was letting her habits from childhood become overprotective towards Sakura, and his gaze told her he knew it, too. Eriol moved a step closer to lightly place a kiss on her lips before opening the door for her. Smiling appreciatively, Tomoyo scooted into the seat beside Sakura, staring at her sleeping friend with hesitance and concern. When Eriol was ready to drive out, he looked back with a similar expression. “I know, you’re right, Syaoran would be worried sick if we kept her.”

“From the way Syaoran spoke to me earlier, he seemed set on having her home,” Eriol mentioned, and he turned on his blinker before driving out onto the empty road. “He would have been here to pick her up if he hadn’t been stuck at his own work event, and he’ll probably come over to pick her up from us anyway if we take her.”

“I can imagine,” Tomoyo sighed, gently pulling the purse from under Sakura’s limp left arm. She fished around for her phone, then easily unlocked it using her birthday passcode. After finding Syaoran’s name in the recent calls list, she dialed, hoping that calling from Sakura’s phone would incite less panic than calling from her own. “I’ll see if I can speak to him before he jumps to any conclusions.”

“Sakura,” Syaoran answered. “Where are you?” “Evening, Syaoran,” Tomoyo spoke cheerfully, hoping to prevent Syaoran from falling into worry, “Sakura is asleep in the car with me, and Eriol will be driving up to your apartment building soon. Are you still at the office?”

“No, just got back to the apartment. I was just about to call actually, was gotten ready to pick her up,” Syaoran said, and Tomoyo could sense worry had already seeped in by the rushed sound of his voice. “She’s asleep? Was it the alcohol? I told her not to –”

“She is safe, and after a good night’s sleep, she will be fine,” Tomoyo interrupted what she thought would be a rant about his warnings and Sakura’s tendency to forego them. She didn’t feel prepared to listen to any of the concerns or questions she knew he’d probably have in a situation like this. “We’ll be there soon.”  
When the car arrived, Syaoran noticed the car lights in the darkness stood from his seat among the orange clay steps of his apartment front door. Eriol unlocked the door and set his blinkers on to step out of the car in case any help was needed, but more than that, to prevent any misdirected anger towards Tomoyo. When Syaoran opened the door, Tomoyo had been lightly nudging her shoulders from side to side, successfully waking her enough for her to open her eyes and question her surroundings. 

“Wha ... Syaoran? D’you come to drink with us?” Sakura reached out her arms to loop them around Syaoran’s shoulders, who took hold of her legs from underneath her knees while sliding her out of the car by pulling her upper body against his own. Tomoyo picked up Sakura’s purse and walked around the car to walk up with Syaoran, but he shook his head.

“You guys should go home, it’s late,” he lowered his shoulder to gesture her to hang the purse over his side. Tomoyo did as he wanted, but placed a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention before he walked away.

“Don’t take anything she says too seriously,” Tomoyo said quickly, noting the urgency in his expression, then made sure to ensure eye contact before adding, “and I’m sorry. I should have watched her more carefully.”

Syaoran only pressed his lips together and bowed his head before turning towards the building. Tomoyo sighed as she watched him walk to the front door being propped open by Eriol, hoping his response was of understanding and empathy, and hoping the joke Eriol would most likely be making as Syaoran walked by him was not too insensitive. Eriol and Tomoyo drove off once Syaoran turned into a hallway out of their line of sight. Syaoran managed to press the elevator buttons, and reach their apartment door, and opened it, relieved to find that no one had seemed to enter despite leaving it unlocked for easy access. He bounced several options around in his head, but decided that the bed would be the best place to let her sleep, for comfort and closest proximity to a bathroom. 

“I should have gone with you,” he whispered as he stared at her slumbering figure, limbs spread across the bed, head nestled in a pillow twice as big. He held each arm up by the elbow while pulling the cardigan sleeves off one arm at a time, then pulling it from underneath her as he lifted her waist. He decided the rest of her clothes would not be too much of a hindrance to sleep, and he could wash the sheets with the rest of his laundry later this week. As he undressed and tossed his clothes into the laundry basket, he heard a whimpering and leaned close towards her face, ready to pick her up again.

“... know, I know,” she groaned, suddenly wagging a finger at his face, “... he’s too hot ... too hot fr’me ... m’not a model ... m’not tall ... but he loves me ... s’kay, y’know?”  
Her mumbling took him by surprise, as he had thought she had fallen already into the sleep phase of her alcohol processing, but more surprised that he could, for the most part, understand her. He slid his fingers in between her fingers, and gently took hold of her hand. “Models? Did you drink with models? How did models get you this drunk?”

“Drunk? Oh, yes, drunk,” her eyes fluttered open, and he was surprised to see her raise her body, only to fall on her elbows, struggling to stay upright. Her other hand plopped down on his neck and slid up to cup his cheek. “M’sorry, Syaoran, sorry ... no more drinks ... s’les do it all ... do all the sex, Syaoran ...”

“I don’t like how this conversation is going,” he took hold of her wandering hand and placed it on the bed, brushing her bangs away from her face. “Let’s talk when you’re sober.”

“M’not sexy, Syaoran?” she whined, this time she sat up on folded legs using both hands, and those hands reached out and pulled his head towards her with unexpected force. He was caught in a kiss, his lips pressed tightly against hers, but he pried her fingers off his face and held them in place on her lap. He had always hoped for an assertive side of Sakura to appear, but he knew this was not the scenario that would allow either of them to enjoy it. 

“Sakura, for now, let’s lay down,” he attempted to maneuver her body back down on the bed, but she only leaned forward with more resistance. “You need to get some rest.”

“No, no ... I need ... you,” she said, targeting his lips once more, landing a kiss on his neck when he dodged. He let her fall into his embrace and he snaked an arm around her body to help position her onto her back, but in the meantime, one of Sakura’s hands had found the bulge in his shorts he had hoped to ignore for the night. Before she could slip her fingers inside his briefs, his other arm was under her knees and while supporting her shoulders and keeping her head leaned on his upper arm, he lifted her from the bed entirely, throwing her into a slightly dizzied state. “Syaoran ... don’t leave me ...”

“I’m here,” he hugged her close for a brief moment, then laid her on her side, pulling up the blanket covers up under her arms. He could see her lips move but he heard nothing except soft whines, which gradually became a light snore as her eyelids blinked to a close. After watching her sleep with heavy but consistent breaths, he stood to grab the glass of water he had filled earlier and placed it beside the bed. He sighed in relief as he snuggled beside her, eventually letting his eyes close as his mind drifted off. “Good night, Sakura.”

 


End file.
